From the Depths of Dreams
by Khaleda
Summary: Jinx stumbles upon something of the Dark Titan's that she never should have touched.


Alright, here's a nice one-shot story involving my favorite subjects. It's based loosely on the storyline of "Final Exam" and "Nevermore" in season one, but of course, twisted into something much more. While I wrote this fic, the idea for the plot belongs to **draco pryde**; great suggestion, my friend.

**From the Depths of Dreams**

"Oh, goodie," Jinx smiled evilly as pale pink eyes rested upon the five letter name painted across the stainless steel door before her. She was certain no one was home, and wouldn't be back for some time considering that all five were gracefully evicted earlier in the day. The three HIVE students did an excellent job beating the hope and will out of the sad group, and had taken the liberty of enjoying their spoils of war. Now, being the upstanding thief she was, Jinx certainly wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. No, no; she must capitalize on this potentially useful venture. With a flick of her wrist, the barrier slid aside, giving way to the dull light that poured in from the hall.

For a few moments, the feline stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure whether she really should enter the Dark Titan's sanctuary. After all, even her teammates weren't allowed inside this shadowed, hallowed space. With a snort, she brushed all worry from her mind and slipped inside Raven's room.

It was very dark and smelled of lavender; an unexpected scent considering who dwelled here. Jinx would have expected overpowering candle wax and burnt sage from the witch, but not this light and striking scent. She let the thought slide as she took in the sight. While the room was unlit, moonlight drifted through her large picture windows draped in dark curtains, dusting everything in a light cover of silver. A large, violet bed inset slightly into the wall captured her attention first. It was elegant, yet simple; the covers made.

_Apparently the girl's a bit on the tidy side…_ Jinx glanced around the floor, finding only bare hardwood, covered in soft violet carpet in a small strip leading from door to bed. A large bookshelf dominated the northern wall, filled from top to bottom in dusty tomes; a pair of theatre masks hung motionless on their hook. In the corner stood an odd sculpture of twisted metal, holding a few candles on various arms reaching out of the mass. All-in-all she was impressed; the room was stylish in its own right, not the creepy dungeon she'd come to expect.

On the southern wall, Jinx found what she was looking for; a black dresser and the closet door. While the sparkle of valuables scattered across the room were enticing, the sorceress couldn't help but look and see if Raven had anything other than her drab blue capes. She opened the closet door and peered inside, disappointed to find a dozen cloaks neatly hung. Shoving her head inside the back, she spotted a few plain shirts and pants, but nothing she would even consider wearing herself. With a scoff, she slammed the door shut and turned to the dresser.

Instantly her eyes locked onto an oddly decorated hand mirror resting atop the vanity. She almost laughed; why would Raven own such a thing? She was quite certain the girl just woke up and brushed the hair from her eyes before deeming it fit to be seen.

_Not that anyone ever sees it with that bloody hood she wears all the time… _

Jinx muttered to herself, reaching out and picking up the mirror. It was heavier than expected, solid and very, very cold. Two eerie red eyes adorned the top of the metal, staring back at her with empty unconcern. This thing was giving her bad vibes…she really wasn't supposed to be touching this. As the thought crossed her mind, she noticed her hair in the reflection, pausing to restrain a wayward strand of pink.

Before she could react, the eyes suddenly began to glow; a large red arm reached out and wrapped its boney fingers around her torso a second later. With a wide-eyed stare, Jinx was pulled silently into the mirror; it fell glass down on the floor with a clatter.

* * *

"Hey, where the hell did Jinx go?" Gizmo yelled across the living room to Mammoth. The behemoth just shrugged, far too engrossed in the potentially lethal food covered in blue mold. The boy just shook his head in disgust. "Dude, that's disgusting…"

A loud noise grabbed both of their attentions, and they turned to the steel doors leading out into the hall.

"Geez, that girl sure makes a lot of noise for a friggen thief," the boy growled, heading to open the door. When he did, his face was acquainted with the bottom of Cyborg's foot.

Starfire and Robin filed in afterwards, quickly bringing Mammoth to the floor as well. The two HIVE students groaned, rubbing their injuries while pathetically scooting away from the three Titans. Raven phased up through the floor, immediately locking eyes with the small nerd.

"Where's Jinx?" She growled.

"The hell if I know, she does whatever she wants," Gizmo scoffed, glaring across the way at Cyborg, who was tossing his equipment pack up in the air and catching it.

Raven paused for a moment in thought before heading for the door, muttering as she passed her team. "I'll find her."

"Beast Boy," Robin barked into his com, "What's your status?"

"There's no one down here, dude," The green teen's voice came through slightly distorted. "…Holy CRAP! They…uhm…tell Cy to come check out his car…"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" He bellowed, glaring at Gizmo as he cowered on the floor.

Raven strode down the dim hallway in a silent fury. _That, that **girl**…_ She was furious with herself for letting the lithe thief beat her. Not even beat her, she _toyed_ with the Titans. Gracefully sliding, dashing, dodging around them in a dance that seemed effortless for the light-footed girl; her hair never falling out of place from its dramatic, cotton candy pink horns. Those odd vertical pupils and pale pink irises made her eyes glow with such mischief and allure. Her pale skin was smooth and unblemished, slightly flushed on her cheeks. And that smile, her wicked little Cheshire cat grin; all of these things got under Raven's skin. It was frustrating, bothersome, distracting… This wasn't envy; this was something very different, something very foreign to the stoic girl.

She didn't understand why Jinx was rapidly becoming such a problem for her. She was just a new criminal that showed her face in Jump, another misguided youth needing to be knocked back a few notches. Never had Raven come across someone that had rubbed her the way this girl had; her feathers were indeed ruffled, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Which brought Raven around full circle in her level of furiousness. She just wanted to get a hold of Jinx and do, and do something. She wasn't sure what. She felt very odd about all of this. _Perhaps…no._ She shook her head. She couldn't think such things. There's no way that could ever happen, there're too many things wrong with that though. _Mostly because I'm hoping any of its true…goddamn that fascinating girl…_

Violet eyes prowled around as she cleared each area, systematically ending with her very own room at the end of the hallway. She had searched in access of twenty rooms with no sign of Jinx. She was either in Raven's room or up on the roof. The empath couldn't stand waiting any longer to know if the little vixen had violated her sanctuary or not. The most disturbing fact about all of this was that Raven found herself wishing, even if it was only a little wish, that Jinx was in her room, waiting for her.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_ She growled, flinging open her bedroom door and glaring inside. The lights were off and not a sound came from within. She slowly walked inside, glancing around for any sign of Jinx, or anything that seemed to be missing. Her books were all there, as well as the various silver pendants, statues, and decorations around the room. Finding all of this a bit strange, she was about to leave when she hit something with the tip of her boot. Violet eyes peered down at her over-turned mirror, staring in utter horror. _Oh my god…

* * *

_

The next thing Jinx knew, she was lying on her back, staring up at an unfamiliar sky. "Son of a bitch…" she groaned as she sat up, trailing off once she realized just how odd her surrounding were. The sky was black as pitch in all directions…if you would even call it the sky. From her perspective, she felt like a little speck floating up in space. Red, glowing stars dotted the expanse in scattered clumps, while large rocky outcroppings floated idly around her in a twisted, tainted yellow brick road.

Panic slowly set in as she stood and brushed herself off. "Where am I? And what the hell was wrong with that stupid mirror!" she said to no one, crossing her arms around herself uncomfortably; it was cold and oddly unsettling floating around in such a large and foreign world. …_How do I get out of here?_

Slowly, she walked down the path, glancing all around for any promising signs of life or a means for escape. Nothing; no living soul in sight. As she approached an arch reaching over the road, she spotted a crow perched atop the rock; narrowed red eyes glared at her from yards away. She stopped, staring uneasily at the creature. It took her a moment to realize that the avian had two pairs of eyes, adding to the creepiness and sense of unwelcome. It cawed an empty, echoed sound.

Jinx glowered back at the bird, and with another flick of the wrist, sent a wave of magic towards it, scaring it off into the blackness. She watched it vanish, feeling slightly saddened by scaring off what little life that she had come across in this desolate place.

_Stupid bird_…she commented to herself, passing under the archway. As she crossed onto the other side, however, the strange world grew even more bizarre.

Instantly an overcast sky appeared, with large, foreboding clouds creeping closer with an ominous growl. A bone-chilling rain fell intensely, striking the ground in cacophonous music, drenching the now shivering Jinx, who stared pathetically with squinted eyes across the sparsely tree-covered land. _…Great._

"You're not very nice."

The voice was startling, and the thief whirled around to find a cloaked figure staring back at her with large, sad eyes.

"Raven?" She stared in bewilderment. "Where did you take me? Is this some kind of sick joke? How the hell do I get out of here!?" she bellowed, taking a few menacing steps closer.

Astonishingly, the girl she thought was Raven cowered at her yelling, not even making eye contact as she stared out from under her gray cloak.

_Wait…gray?_ Jinx blinked, checking to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her like everything else had so far. The Titan looked so fearful and gloomy; perhaps to the extreme. She softened her tone and expression, catching straying violet eyes. "…I thought you only wore blue."

"Gray is my favorite color."

"Then why do you always wear blue?"

She looked back at her, almost in a confused fashion. "…I don't."

_Alrighty then_. "Where am I, exactly—how do I get home?"

"You looked in the mirror…there's only one way out…but the way is shut…guarded by _her_," she looked off vacantly in one directing. Jinx glanced, only spotting more rocky road and rain.

"Oooook." Raven was acting weird; even for Raven. _What's with the sad and mopey attitude? I mean, I was pretty sure she's a little on the cynical, over-dramatic side but… this is just totally unexpected_.

"You're not very nice to me," she said, barely audible above the pouring rain.

For some reason, the accurate declaration hit Jinx like a kick in the gut. It was an agonizing, awful feeling…_no, I'm not_…why was she even feeling this way? Why should she care? This was her rival, her nemesis; there should be no feelings for the Titan whatsoever. Suddenly she found her own eyes downcast; she shuffled her feet, wrapping her arms around herself more tightly.

"Why are you so mean to me?" the pathetically melancholy girl murmured again.

Jinx didn't really know the answer to that question. She'd never thought about it, actually. As far as everyone was concerned, she was one of the bad guys, and Raven the good. Bad guys did bad things—they didn't play nice for the convenience of the heroes. While practical jokes and mindless vandalism was below her, Jinx certainly took pleasure in using her sharp tongue and wit to massacre anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path when she felt so inspired.

"I…I don't know why," Jinx finally spoke.

But deep down, she had an idea as to the reasoning behind her constant verbal attacks on the Titan. It was in likeness to when little boys pick on little girls in grade school; shoving them in the mud, throwing peas at them in lunch…they didn't know how else to show their affection.

Jinx suddenly realized that she actually respected Raven, _liked_ her even. It was an odd feeling, coupled with how strangely Raven was acting right now. She just looked over at the Titan, her expression unreadable from sheer fixed feelings.

"I wish you wouldn't. I like you, why can't you like me?" the empath asked just before vanishing through the ground.

Pink eyes stared at the spot for a long while, confused, flustered, and freezing. _She likes me. She likes me? What the hell does that mean? _Jinx wiped some rain away from her eyes. _Oh, for god's sake, snap out of it_, she scolded her self, turning and marching in the direction she was heading before. Water filled her boots, squishing and squashing as she neared another archway. Half expecting the world to end once she passed under this one, she closed her eyes and sighed before taking a few more steps.

And back into the deserted, vermillion dotted universe. Jinx blinked, turned, looking around, desperately trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Hello?" she yelled out for the first time; not even an echo called back.

There was no sound in this world; it was unnatural and made her skin crawl. Bending down, she picked up a small rock lying on the path, running her fingers over the coarse edges, inspecting it as intently as one could. It was so very cold and rough to the touch, yet not as heavy as she had expected. Perhaps in likeness to lava rock; its shape reminded her of a kidney. She tossed it up, caught it, tossed it up again. She crept over to the edge of the road, peering down into the abyss. A pale hand extended out as far as she dared, fingers dropping the rock a moment later. She watched it fall until she could see it no longer; still no sound.

Jinx stood back up, casting a glance around once again.

"HEL-oww!" her bellow was cut short when something struck the top of her head. She brought her hand up, rubbing the already forming lump on her skull while she scoured the ground for the offending object. She stared at the very kidney-shaped rock she had just thrown over the edge. "How the…"

"Things aren't always as they seem."

Jinx didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice. She glared over her shoulder, expecting to see the gray-cloaked girl that ran off earlier. Instead, she found one clad in yellow, sporting a pair of reading glasses, nose buried in a book while she lounged atop a large rock.

"I thought gray was your favorite color…" Jinx mocked, glaring with one brow raised, very confused and expecting the vague and deceptive answer she got in return.

"I wouldn't be wearing yellow if it was, now would I," the girl quipped. Jinx just glowered, not amused in the slightest.

"While this has been great fun, Raven, I would really appreciate it if you cut the shit and told me how to get out of this, this…I don't even know what to call it."

"Call what?"

"This!" she gestured unnecessarily to the wide expanse of nothing surrounding them.

The girl only shrugged. "Looks like something to me."

The feline growled, gritting her teeth. "Something is nothing is where is when…"

"Now you're just being silly."

"I am three seconds away from shoving that book down your throat—where am I?" Jinx snarled, eyes glowing.

The Riddler just raised and index finger to her temple, tapped twice and smiled.

If it were even possible, Jinx eyes narrowed even more. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"No need to get angry, we both know you never let it get the best of you. No reason to let it happen now," Raven turned the page, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Who…who are you?" she folded her arms again.

"They call me Knowledge. And you are Jinx."

"Really..." Jinx rolled her eyes. "That mirror Raven had in her room. Where did it take me?" she snapped.

"Ah, now you're getting on the right track…questions, questions, all very good. Though you're being very rude."

Jinx was quickly feeling like Alice in Wonderland, trying to get information out of the Mad Hatter himself. She took a deep breath, rubbing her brow. The sorceress eyed the thing before her cautiously before speaking again.

"Alright… Knowledge, was it? I was curious as to just where that mirror leads. Where did it take me?" Jinx asked as politely as she could.

"To her secret place, her sacred place."

_Well, it's an answer_, she mused to herself. This thing looked like Raven, sounded like Raven, but just really didn't seem like her. There was something extreme about her, like everything clever and witty about the empath was jammed into this yellow clad creature. She thought for a moment, back to the gray cloaked girl earlier. She also looked like Raven, but wasn't anything at all like her. She was timid, shy, submissive…none of the things Raven ever showed. Slowly, things started to click.

"So, you're not Raven?" Jinx asked.

"I am a part of her," the cloaked girl turned the page of her book again.

_Part of her…and the other one must have been a part of her too…_Jinx rubbed the lump on her head again, slowly realizing the obvious truth. "Holy hell…"

"Close."

"Am I really in her mind?" Jinx cracked a wicked smile.

The yellow-clad girl tapped her temple again with a smile. "That's very good. And it only took you an hour to figure it all out."

Jinx suddenly frowned. "An hour? There's no way it's been that long."

"There's no sense of time in Nevermore; but believe me, it has been that long."

The feline ran her fingers through her hair, letting out an exasperated groan. Her team must be looking for her. Lord knows the two idiots couldn't form a proper battle pattern without her there. She could only hope the tower wasn't lost back to the Titans. Suddenly she thought what might happen if they did lose the tower. She wouldn't be there; the five would go looking for her…how long would it take before she was found? How is she supposed to get out of this _Nevermore_?

"Okay, uhm, how does Raven not know I'm inside her head?" Jinx gestured to her head with one hand, throwing the other up in the air in question.

"You being here will only have the slightest effect if you interfere with her emotions."

"Emotions?"

"I am an emotion. The Gray One is an emotion."

Jinx felt a sudden tinge of feline curiosity. "Ah…so, just how many emotions does she have?"

"Well let's see," Knowledge shut her book, shifting to a different position. "There's Bravery, Anger, Happiness," she counted on her fingers. "…the Sad one, the Lazy one, Desire, and myself. Green, red, pink, gray, orange, purple, and yellow, respectively. Keep in mind that each encompasses many aspects of the singe name. For example, I make her intelligent, but also smug, arrogant, and a bit of an ass."

"This is all too weird…" Jinx shook her head. A thought then came to mind, and Jinx smirked to herself. "Wait, wait…what about Desire?"

Knowledge bit her lip and looked away for a moment. "We don't really talk about her here," she said quietly. "Raven has…difficulty dealing with her."

"What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me she's some nympho, kleptomaniac if she doesn't sit and do that little mantra of hers?" Jinx almost giggled. This was becoming almost worth falling into oblivion for.

"Not that extreme, not at all. She's not inherently evil, but there is some darkness within. She's terrified that Anger and Desire will mix and bring about something awful."

"Is that why she's always so distant and cold? Because she's afraid she might hurt someone if she ever let herself go?"

The yellow girl nodded slowly. "Let's not talk of her, she might hear and come to see you," an almost regretful, worrisome expression formed on her face.

The look the girl was giving Jinx sent shiver's down her spine. It wasn't very difficult to imagine what something called Desire would want with Jinx. And then she imagined it anyway, suddenly very confused. "Wait…what?"

"Speak nothing more of her," knowledge tried to move the conversation along. "If you wish to leave, you must get by her without detection."

"This 'her' being the same her you told me not to speak of," Jinx raised her brow.

"Yes. Either that, or wait until Raven figures out you're here. Then she can just take you back with her, and you won't have to sneak by the two demons in the east," Yellow glanced off with the same vacant expression the Gray girl bore.

"That's sounding more and more like a good idea," she scratched the back of her head.

Though, she was curious of this _Desire_…perhaps a bit too curious for her liking. She scolded herself as her thoughts drifted further towards the forbidden. She wondered what the Gray one meant by her plea. Why Desire would want anything to do with Jinx being here in the first place. She wondered why Raven would keep her distance when they battled, trying her best not to touch Jinx, look her in the eyes any longer than necessary. She wondered what Raven's laugh sounded like; a real, genuine laugh. Does she have any adorable little mannerisms like sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating hard, or making cute little sounds when stretching? She wondered what she smelled like, how soft her skin was…

"What are you thinking just now?" Knowledge's sudden question dragged Jinx out of her trance.

"Hmwhat? What am I thinking? I uhm…" she desperately tried to think of something to cover. She was thinking about martial arts…tigers…cheese—anything, any lie. All she managed to do was blush and look away.

Knowledge just stared for a moment, and ever so slowly, a grin grew on her lips. She smiled, taking off her glasses. "Well, well, well… This certainly is interesting."

Jinx huffed and crossed her arms. "What's interesting? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't…Let's just say that you and Raven have a few things in common…" she took back to her reading, sliding her glasses back into place.

Jinx raised both brows momentarily before everything hit her at once. The avoidance, the aggression, Desire…was it possible that they both found one another attractive? She was suddenly filled with this strange sense of excitement, anxiety, nervousness. She was almost giddy, and this frightened her. _Okay, okay, slow down. You can't think these things about Raven…she's off limits. Yes. Off limits_.

"She's not as out of reach as you think…"

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Jinx gasped slightly, feeling a little violated.

"I don't have to. But let's just remember who's violating whose privacy here."

"You are reading my thoughts! Shit, Raven's an Empath, isn't she?"

"Bingo."

"Damnit, Knowledge, I've got to get out of here. I can't be in her head thinking these things, it's just, too…I don't even know. Something. I have to get out of here." Pale eyes darted around in mild panic.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

"So, uhm…how long do you think it will be before she notices that I'm here?" Jinx nervously rubbed her shoulder.

Knowledge looked up from her book, focusing on something for a moment past where Jinx was standing before returning to her reading. "…Right about now."

"_What_ are _you_ doing here?"

Jinx recognized the monotone, which held a bit more attitude and anger than normal. She turned to see the real Raven standing before her, hood down, an expression set to kill. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Think, what do you say???_

"So, who leaves a mirror that leads into their head just **lying** around for curious thieves to stumble into?" Jinx held her ground as Raven advanced towards her.

"Who kicks someone out of their home, noses around their room, stumbles across something they should have never touched, then has the gull to question why they leave it on their dresser?" Raven spat furiously. She was clearly livid with Jinx and the situation at hand.

The feline was a little regretful she chose such an aggressive stance to start. _Bah, I'll work this out… _"Alright, look, I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have looked in your mirror. It was wrong of me." She bowed slightly, lifting her arms up, showing her palms.

Raven continued to glare, as if expecting more than that.

"…And for kicking you out of your home…and going into your room…"

Still no change.

"Saying you fight like a boy?"

The glare continued.

"What do you want from me!?"

"I want you out of my head," she snapped.

"Okay, should you really be this angry right now?" Jinx pointed, trying to get her attention. "Because from what I've gathered, with me being here, you need to chill out before something bad happens."

Raven cast a sideways look at Jinx, remaining silent for a long while. _Does…does she know? Did she figure it all out?_ Her mind was racing; she needed to get them out of here before something bad did happen. She reached out one arm. "Give me your hand."

Jinx stared at the extended hand in silence for a moment, casting a glance to Knowledge. The cloaked girl nodded her head with a small smile before vanishing. Jinx furrowed her brow before cautiously taking Raven's hand in hers. "You're not going to cast me into another dimension, are you?"

"That isn't good enough compared to what I have in store for you," Raven stated dryly before shutting her eyes.

She murmured some words under her breath and slowly, the Nevermore Jinx had come to discover began to fade away. With a loud snap and a chill cold enough to reach the bone, the two were standing in the middle of Raven's room. Both seemed surprised to be there, and looked around quietly before realizing they were still holding hands. They both jerked their hands away simultaneously, shuffling backwards a few feet from one another.

The two stared in awkward silence. Neither moved, just gazed at the girl across from her, watching any finite movements, subtle gestures.

"I'm, I'm really sorry I looked in your mirror," Jinx was the first to speak, quietly looking at her feet.

"What did you mean," Raven asked calmly, "when you said you being in my mind would cause something bad to happen?"

"Uhm…one of your emotions said that," she looked up, trying to decide if Raven understood what she was talking about.

"Knowledge," she scowled to herself.

"Yeah. Her," Jinx was quiet again for a few moments, trying to gather enough courage to ask her the question that was spinning around and around in her head. "Do you like me?" she finally blurted out, feeling her cheeks redden.

Raven looked like she had just seen a ghost; her face paled, her mouth was slightly ajar. She blinked, shyly looking away from Jinx's curious pink eyes. "I…how do you mean?" she asked meekly, still not looking at her.

Jinx's heart skipped a few beats. Raven was the last person on earth she would peg on having a crush on her. But she would be a liar if she said this didn't make her heart swell. _No way, there's no freaking way…_ she swallowed hard, taking a step closer to Raven. "I mean…do you…like me?"

_Yes. You do. Say it. You like Jinx. Say it._ Raven's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as she watched her take a step closer; her mouth went dry, she looked up to meet hopeful, kind eyes. "…I…yes. Yes, I do," she felt herself say as she stared at Jinx with an unreadable expression.

Jinx released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Really? I-I mean… I like you too, Raven."

_This is unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable… Gar will be ecstatic to know I used one of his words…_ Raven ran a hand through her hair, taking a step closer to Jinx. "Well this was very unexpected," she quipped, trying to get her composure back.

"Indeed…" Jinx stared at the mirror on the dresser. "Remind me to never look in a mirror with such obvious warning signs again."

"I would think you don't need a reminder after what you experienced," Raven watched the girl carefully.

"I dunno…it wasn't all that bad, actually," Jinx felt a smirk on her lips. "I mean, I did lean oodles of fun facts about a certain dark bird I know…"

Raven suddenly found herself glaring.

"Oh, chill out. I won't tell anyone…why would I want them to know our secret?"

"Our secret? Since when did there become a 'we'?" Raven raised one brow, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was ready to burst with excitment. _Shut up, you like her. Stop trying to cover your ass and go give her a hug. You know you want to…you want to do even more, but…go hug_. She shook her head, scolding herself for ever listening to the little voice in the first place.

"I think taking into account the situation, that we can make an exception," Jinx took another step forward, bringing the two within touching distance of one another.

Raven's stomach was in knots, her toes where curling in her shoes. She knew what to do, but she had never been this nervous in her entire life. Jinx didn't seem to have any advantage in the case; she was biting her lip and shifting her weight from foot to foot timidly.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the bedroom door; both girls nearly jumped out of their skins, finding themselves pressed against one another, both facing the door. Raven grabbed Jinx by the wrist, dragging her over to the closet and stuffing her inside. "Don't make a sound," Raven whispered, shutting the door and heading over to the knocking.

Jinx stood in Raven's closet, peering out the crack. How had things come to this? One minute she was raiding the girl's room, the next, she was being shoved in the closet by that very girl. She shook her head, listening.

Raven slid open her door, focusing on the young leader of the Teen Titans standing on the other side. "Yes?" she droned out in her usual monotone.

"Still no luck finding Jinx. I guess she ran off before we took the tower back," Robin shrugged. "We'll find her eventually. Anyway, we ordered pizza if you wanted any."

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed," she smiled slightly. He nodded back.

"Alright, we'll set out a search party for her tomorrow. Get some rest," he smiled. "G'night," Robin waved before walking off down the hallway.

Raven shut the door, letting out an exaggerated breath. _That was close…_She turned around to come face to face with Jinx. They were centimeters apart; she could feel her warm breath. Jinx' eyes drifted down to her lips, focusing on them for a moment before looking back up to violet eyes. The empath bit her lip.

A moment later Jinx felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressed lightly against her own. In that moment, that instant, nothing else mattered. Time stood still; the only sound was the blood pounding in her ears. They both pulled back, looking into each other's eyes in blissful silence. Jinx smiled and reached out, slipping her hand around to cradle Raven's face, pulling her back for another kiss; one a little less softly, but all the more gratifying.


End file.
